In Your Wildest Dreams
by MsSweetSerialKiller
Summary: "I know but even the thought of you dying, of living in a world without you, it terrifies me." His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room, And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles.."  
"Hmm Lyds."  
"Promise me something."  
"Anything." He responded.  
"Don't ever leave me." She murmured running her fingers through his hair.  
"I promise Lydia, I promise."

* * *

"So.." Lydia started, "we've been to Mexico."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Yes I was there."

"Where are we going to go next then." She said whilst tracing patterns on his hands. Out of nowhere Stiles flipped himself on top of her, "You can decide." He said bending down to kiss her again and again and..

* * *

"You've never seen Star Wars." Stiles all but practically screamed.

"I never saw the big deal, isn't like ever other bad Sci-Fi movie?" All she got in return were more gapes and "I can't believe's..." and "what did you just say?"

"It's honestly better than every movie you will ever see. In fact we're going to watch it now, you are not leaving until you've seen one, at least one Lydia."

"One condition." She replied.

"What?"

"Popcorn, idiot."

"Right, I'll go make the popcorn." He said leaving the room leaving Lydia lying on his bed alone.

"Your Yoda I shall be." She giggled, "yeah right," well at least this way they cuddle for the rest of night.

* * *

"Lydia!" Stiles yelled from across the bathroom to his room where she was.

"Yes Stiles."

"Red or blue tie?" He asked.

"Black." She responded. They were going to some fancy dinner for mothers friend which they were involuntary dragged along to.

"Thanks babe." He shouted back.

"You're welcome." She yelled patting the last of her foundation on. It wasn't as much as she usually wore but her head had been pounding all day long and she really didn't want to stand up for longer than she had to. She felt a sharp sting behind her right ear. Carefully she pulled a bit of her hair back; "Huh." That's weird she thought, there was no sort of blemish there at all.

* * *

 _"Lydia, if you hear me please-"_

 _"Did she mo-"_

 _"What Derek?"_

 _"Nothing."_

* * *

She grimaced, slightly shaking her head.

"Hey you okay." Stiles inquired, a puzzle look upon his face.

"That's like the fifth time I've seen you wince since this morning."

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just had this pounding headache the past couple of days." She admitted moving closer to her right so that she could lean onto him on their bed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm dying or anything." She joked. She could feel Stiles suddenly tense up, "Please Lydia, don't ever say things like that."

"Stiles, I was only joking."

"I know but even the thought of you dying, of living in a world without you, it terrifies me." She could see a tear fall down his cheek, immediately she went to brush it away.

"Stiles" she said, one hand caressing his cheek and the other clasping his hand, "I will never leave you, ever."

* * *

 _"I miss you. We all do."_

* * *

"This show is so stupid." She said whilst grabbing more popcorn.

"And yet you made us watch the entire first two seasons." Stiles retorted.

"The first one ended on a cliffhanger, we had to watch the second Stiles."

"And the reason for watching the third one is..?" Stiles teased.

She stopped munching on her popcorn for a moment and now all that could be heard throughout his room was Dean Winchester; "Okay, you have a point. The show is good."

"No it's still awful, only now you like it."

"Yea-hey!"

"What? You know it's the truth." He smirked.

"If Lydia Martin likes it, it's a good show Stiles."

"Wow. What great words to live by." He said whilst grinning.

"Anyways, none of it is real. Werewolves, banshees, vampires... None of it actually exists."

"I don't know" Lydia said, "You never know what's actually out there."

"Well definitely not kanimas or berserkers, that's for sure." He remarked.

"But how we know, we've never seen any of it." She didn't know why but the idea of a world without any sort of supernatural creature seemed too dream-like. It was like there's was something pounding inside of her screaming there's something, there has to be.

"Exactly." Stiles insisted, interrupting her thoughts, "If we've never seen it, it's likely to not exist." Lydia let the topic go, deciding to instead snuggle deeper into Stiles but whatever she did couldn't the bad feeling she had in her gut all night. When she woke up besides Stiles the next morning, everything seemed to be normal again.

* * *

 _"Allison... Allison wouldn't want this Lydia."_

 _"No sign of moment?"_

 _"None Doctor."_

* * *

"Can we go shopping?"

"You always want to go shopping." Stiles groaned.

"Because shopping is fun Stiles."

"It's fun for you, it's boring for me."

"What? Seeing me get changed into pretty little tight dresses isn't fun for you?" Lydia inquired, raising an eyebrow daring Stiles to say no.

"You know what? Shopping suddenly sounds so much more appealing."

"Oh really now?" Lydia said, a mocking smile beginning to grace her face.

"Maybe I could just go with Allison then."

"Allison? Who's that? You've been making friend without me?" Stiles asked clearly puzzled.

"Allison." Lydia repeated, the name sounded weirdly familiar on her lips but she couldn't quite place it, she didn't know any Allison's.

"Babe, you just said 'I could go with Allison then'." Frowning Lydia responded, "No I didn't, I don't know any Allison's. You must have imagined it."

"I must have," Stiles muttered unsure, laughing he added, "maybe I just created a fictional girlfriend for Scott."

Now it was Lydia who was confused, who was Scott?

* * *

 _"Everybody comes by, even Kira, she just sits for a while and Scott comes to pick up once in a while, they don't say anything Lyds but I can see it on their faces, they're losing hope, it's been a month since the attack and the doctors say you're not getting any worse, but you're not getting any better either."_

* * *

Lydia shot up out of bed, awaking Stiles in the process.

"What's a matter babe?" He asked groggily.

"I thought I heard someone." She responded.

"They're nobody here, come back to bed."

"No Stiles, I definitely heard someone."

Groaning he got out of bed, "Let me grab my bat and I'll check downstairs." He shut the door after he left but something inside of her told her to open it, she didn't, listening to that side of her head just made the migraines worse.

* * *

 _"Derek comes pretty often as well you know, I think he actually cares for you too. He tried making me leave once, but I said no, I would never leave you Lydia. Never. Come back to me please, wake up."_

* * *

"Why don't we ever go out Stiles."

"What do you mean? We went to Mexico a few weeks back."

"What did we do in Mexico?

Stiles look at her perplexed, "You know what we did. You were there."

"That's the point Stiles, I don't know what we did. I can't remember a thing. I know we went, I know I had fun. But I can't remember anything."

* * *

 _"Come back-"_

* * *

"We did normal things couples do."

"Oh yeah?" Lydia quizzed, "What normal couple things did we do?"

Stiles didn't say anything.

"Did we go to restaurants or take long romantic walks. Because if we did, I can't remember any of it." She got off the bed and started backing away from Stiles.

"Tell me, one memory of us, one thing we actually did together in Mexico." Stiles remained silent, "Huh, that's what I thought." She went to open the room door, her hand was clutching the doorknob before Stiles said, "Don't."

"Why? Tell me why?" But yet again Stiles remained silent. Frustrated and bewildered Lydia opened the door only to see nothing. There was nothing there, it was absolute darkness.

* * *

 _"-to me."_

* * *

She backed away from the door, horrified.

"None of this is real is it?"

When Stiles failed to respond she screamed, "What's going on? I swear to god if you don't tell me-" he cut her off, handing her a book.

He said one word, "Read." She looked like she was about to attack him and he evidently recognised that so he said it once again, only this time firmer and harsher, "Read Lydia." She opened the book staring at Stiles, slowing she let her eyes trail down to the book, to the pages that were meant to filled with letters forming words to make sentences in a clear sequenced order. Only they didn't, everything was jumbled.

"You can't read in a dream." They both said quietly at once.

* * *

 _"I love you"_

* * *

 _"_ You knew? You knew that none of this was real." She would have sounded outraged, if she has the energy, but she didn't so she off as meek and wondering. She looked so lost to Stiles.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say?" She implored, why wouldn't he tell her that everything wasn't real, that they weren't real?

"Because you were happy, and that's all I've ever wanted. For you to be happy." He was stroking her cheek, like he'd done all those times before, "But it's time for you to wake up, all those headaches and winces, it's because you abstained a head injury from Ally dying. You screamed so loud you passed out and hit your head on one of the concrete walls."

"You said," she began sniffling, "You didn't know Ally."

"You weren't meant to know about Ally, I got nervous."

"And Scott?" She asked.

"I wanted to know if you actually remembered anything." He answered.

"How, how do I leave Stiles..."

"You.. You have to walk out of the door."

"That's it?"

"Yeah," he responded with a weak grin, "that's it."

* * *

"Stiles?" Lydia asked, opening her eyes, her vision was blurred but she could see him.

"Lydia, oh my god." He screamed jumping out of his chair.


	2. There would be no better place

"You've been avoiding me." Stiles said, cornering Lydia back into the wall. She just had biology and he knew that now she had a free period now.

"Don't be ridiculous Stiles." She responded trying to manoeuver herself out.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" He asked.

"I haven't, I've just been busy."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now can you move out of my way please Stiles." She sounded exasperated, he didn't know why, after all it was him that got the cold brush of the shoulder after sitting by her bedside for a month.

"No." He said, quite firmly, he wanted answers.

"No." Lydia repeated in disbelief.

"You're not going until you've told me the truth. Stop lying! Do you know it was like for me? Sitting by our beside, every single day, wondering if you were ever going to wake up. Allison is dead because of me, and you were catatonic because of me Lydia. I've hurt all of you. So for the love of god tell me the truth, do you hate me? Is that it? Do you blame me for Ally?" He voice broke as he uttered the last few words.

"Please Lydia, tell me."

"Fine. You want to know why I'm ignoring. It's because the entire month I was in the coma I created this fictional universe in my head where you loved me. Why Stiles? Because I love you. But there's no chance of us ever happening because you've moved on and-"

"I haven't," he cut in, "I haven't moved on. I still love you Lydia. I could never stop loving you."

"Oh." Lydia responded, he loved her.

"Oh." She repeated, "Well that's good."

"Yes. Yes it is." He responded moving forward further blocking her way out, then he leaned in face being down to kiss her.


End file.
